Access to a spinal disc space may be accomplished from several approaches to the spine, including anterior, posterior, anterior-oblique, lateral, and postero-lateral approaches. A sleeve or cannula can be employed in such approaches to provide a protected pathway to the spinal disc space, and to retract tissue, nerves, vasculature and other anatomical structures. The use of a sleeve, cannula or other portal minimizes tissue retraction and the trauma associated with open, invasive surgical techniques for accessing a spinal disc space. However, visualization of the operative site through the portal can be obstructed by the proximal portions of instruments employed in such procedures. Also, the proximal portions can be oriented relative to the distal working ends such that the gesturing required to manipulate the distal working end in the disc space with the shaft through the portal is cumbersome and/or does not facilitate the delivery of desired or needed working forces to the distal working end.